¿Que mas me puede pasar?
by Law Masen Cullen
Summary: Un mal dia lo tienen todos, pero el de bella ya era terrible. habra algo que le cambie el dia para mejor? tal vez no sera un tan mal dia despues de todo


¿Qué más me puede pasar?

Llegaba tarde. Muy tarde.

Dios, todo me sucede siempre a mí.

Puse mi despertador a las seis y media ya que hoy tenía que ir temprano en el colegio ya que soy la presidenta del alumnado del instituto de Seattle y tenia que hablar con el director por que no se que quería decirme.

Hoy es viernes, estoy en mi último semestre de secundaria y entraría a la universidad para estudiar relaciones internacionales.

Iríamos mis mejores amigos Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y yo juntos, ya que a todos nos habían aceptado en Harvard.

Odiaba que me hallan elegido para presidenta de clases, todo por que Emmett abrió su bocota. Si, mi querido hermano dijo que yo seria una gran presidenta. El lo hizo a propósito, sabia muy bien que yo no quería. Odiaba levantarme temprano, era muy dormilona y los presidentes estudiantiles se tienen que levantar temprano para realizar cualquier anuncio.

Hoy tenía que dar el anuncio del baile de primavera y darle un Tour a el chico nuevo del instituto.

Se que sonara raro pero, Jasper y Rosalie son hermanos gemelos, Jass es novio de Alie y Rose de mi hermano Emmie, que no se como se lo banca.

Emmie es mi hermano mellizo también, por eso, Alice y Rose estaban todo el tiempo diciéndome que yo terminaría con el hermano de Alice, iba a ser perfecto y todo quedaba entre nosotros. Pero eso era medio imposible ya que yo no conocía al hermano de Alice por que el vivía en Volterra con sus tíos.

Eran las siete de la mañana. DEMONIOS! El director se iba a enojar si no llegaba a tiempo.

Me levante volando de mi cama, me duche, seque mi cabello y me cambie con la ropa que me había preparado Alice todo en tiempo record. Eran las siete y media.

Baje rápido, agarre una barra de cereal y un gatorade de la heladera y Salí corriendo mientras abría la barra de cereal que se me caía al barro. Por supuesto, solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.

Subí a mi auto rápidamente y arranque. Mi viejo chevy no podía ir a mas de 80 Km. por hora, así que como era de esperarse se quedo.

Baje del chevy para ver que era lo que le pasaba al vejestorio y valla que cuando abrí la tapa salio una oleada de humo tremenda.

Marque mi celular para llamar a Alice haber si me podía ir a buscar, pero no contestaba, marque a Jass y a Rose pero tampoco contestaban. Llame a Emmett y el tampoco contestaba. GENIAL.

Intente llamar a la grúa, pero me había quedado sin crédito.

Solo te pasan estas cosas a ti Isabella.

Además, hacia un frío horrendo y yo me había olvidado mi chaqueta adentro del auto.

Pero cuando intento abrir la puerta no se abre. Intento varias veces más y sigue sin abrirse. PERFECTO.

¿QUE MAS PUEDE PASAR?

Demonios, tenia que dejar de pensar eso, por que en ese preciso instante comenzó a llover y yo lo único que pude hacer es apoyarme contra el vidrio de la puerta y esperar por un milagro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por que todo me tiene que ocurrir a mí?

Pero claro, como siempre el destino me demostró que todo puede ir peor y en eso paso un volvo pisando un charco y empapándome toda.

_ ¡IDIOTA!- grite al auto conciente de que no me iba a escuchar, pero mi buena suerte hizo acto de presencia y el auto se detuvo. Esta es la gota que derramo el baso. Estaba a punto de explotar. Más le valía al conductor que no me hable por que se iría con un ojo morado.

Apoye mi cabeza en el vidrio de nuevo pero esta vez dándome leves golpes, haber si así me tranquilizaba.

_ Lo siento, no fue mi intención mojarte, es que iba tarde a la escuela y como es mi primer día tenia que llegar mas temprano pero mi despertador no sonó, entonces Salí volando de casa. Mi mala suerte me persigue. Un mal día. Pero… ¿te encuentras bien?

_ ¿si me encuentro bien? ¡¿Si me encuentro bien?! ¿¡Pues tu que crees!? Hoy tenia que llegar temprano a clases ya que le tenía que dar la bienvenida a los nuevos. Nunca llego tarde pero claro, justo hoy ocurría. Mi despertador no sonó, mi desayuno se callo al lodo, mi chevy acaba de morir, mis amigos no contestan el teléfono, ni siquiera mi hermano. Tengo frío pero claro, la chaqueta esta dentro del chevy que por cierto se le trabaron las puertas. Empezó a llover por lo cual me estaba mojando, pero un estupido completo el trabajo mojándome completamente y que encima me dice que tiene un mal día. ¿Tu que crees como estoy?-

En ese momento me voltee para ver a un adonis que me veía muy divertido por lo que acababa de contar y aguantándose la risa.

El era alto, musculoso, no tanto como mi hermano, pero tenia su cuerpo bien formado. Tenía unos rasgos perfectos, unos ojos verdes y un cabello completamente despeinado y ahora húmedo por la lluvia, de color cobrizo.

_ Vaya, me has ganado con lo de mal día eh! Pues, lo siento por ser el estupido que te empapo.- me dijo sonriendo torcidamente y deslumbrándome completamente. Era perfecto.

_ Yo, Um, lamento haberte llamado estupido, solo estaba frustrada y me la agarre contigo.

_No hay problema.- me dijo sonriendo.- soy Edward ¿y tu eres?

_Bella.- le respondí yo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_pues veras, ya es un poco tarde y no nos dejaran entrar a la escuela a esta hora así que, ¿Qué te parece si te alcanzo a tu casa?

_si por favor, muchas gracias.

_no hay de que. Ven súbete.- el me abrió la puerta del auto.

Yo me subí tranquilamente y el se sentó a mi lado.

_ toma.-El me tendió una sudadera azul.- debes tener frío, Pontela.

_gracias- dije yo ruborizándome. El solo me sonrío.

_ y bien. ¿Por donde vives?

Le di la dirección y continúo conduciendo tranquilamente.

Todo el viaje hablamos de cosas sin importancia. El era el chico perfecto. Tocaba el piano, le gustaban los deportes, tenia una hermana, su padre era medico y el también quería serlo. Nos gustaba la misma música y también le gustaba leer como a mí.

_ Bien, llegamos.

_ ¿quieres pasar un rato?- de inmediato mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Pero no quería que se fuera todavía.

_ Esta bien.- me respondió sonriendo.

Entramos a la casa y nos fuimos a sentar a la cocina. Ahí comimos y tomamos algo ya que ninguno de los dos había desayunado y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya eran como las dos de la tarde. Y yo no había ido a comprar para hacer la cena para cuando llegaran Charlie y René, mis padres, de trabajar.

_ Demonios- dije al momento que me acorde.

_ ¿que sucede?

_ me olvide de ir a comprar para la cena.

_ vamos, te llevo- se ofreció Edward.

_ No Edward, eso seria abusar.

_ Para nada, vamos. Quiero acompañarte.

_ Esta bien.

Hicimos las compras tonteando los dos. La verdad es que llevaba muy bien con Edward, era un chico increíble y muy guapo. Estaba loca por el.

Llegamos a mi casa y bajamos. El me acompaño hasta el porche de mi casa.

_ Creo que es hora de que valla para casa. No quiero que se preocupe mi familia.

_ Esta bien. me la pase genial hoy.

_ Si, yo también. ¿ Me pasas tu numero?

_esta bien.- repuse yo con una sonrisa.- nos vemos otro día.

_ si, adiós bella.- entonces se acerco y dejo un beso en mi mejilla y se dio la vuelta para ir hasta su coche.

Yo entre a mi casa y me apoye contra la puerta. Dios era tan lindo. Entonces tocaron la puerta otra vez.

Abrí y era Edward.

_¿olvidaste algo?

_ Emm, si, yo, um…- y entonces me beso. Fue un beso lento y dulce. Al principio me congele por la sorpresa pero después le seguí el beso y coloque mis brazos sobre su cuello a la vez que el ponía sus manos en mi cintura. Cuando terminamos el beso por falta de aire el apoyo su frente en la mía y me sonrío.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

_ quise hacer eso durante todo el día- me dijo.- te llamo luego, si?- me volvió a dar un corto beso en los labios y se separo para irse.

Antes de subirse al auto se dio la vuelta y me sonrío, lo cual yo sonreí como una boba. Y me quede viéndolo alejarse con su volvo plateado. Lance un suspiro y entre a casa. después de todo no había sido del todo un mal día.

Entre a casa y cuando llegue al salón vi a Emmett sentado en el sillón con la cabeza en las manos, rosalie acariciándole la espalda y Alice y Jasper abrazados de espaldas a mi.

_ Soy un tonto, no le conteste cuando me llamo y miren lo que pasa. Si le paso algo no me lo voy a perdonar.

_ Tranquilo mi vida, ella esta bien. Estoy segura.- lo calmaba Rose.

_ Pero su auto estaba en la carretera y ella no estaba ahí y no contesta su celular. Y no aparece por ningún lado Rose.

Y ahí entendí que emmett estaba preocupado por mi. Pobrecito, debe pensar lo peor.

_ Emmie, tranquilo, aquí estoy.

_ ¡DIOS BELLA!- En ese momento emmett se paro del sillón y salio corriendo hacia mi, me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me rompe en dos y empezó a girar feliz de haberme encontrado. Pero de repente paro abruptamente, me dejo en el suelo y se paro enfrente mío con la mano en la cintura y mirándome seriamente- NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO ISABELLA. ¿EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAS? ¿Cómo VAS A DESAPARECER ASI? NO TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA. ¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTABAS METIDA?

Entonces me senté y les conté toda la historia pero excluyendo el beso. No quería que me matara.

_ AH! COMO ERA EL CHICO BELLS!-grito Rose.

_ Bueno, el era alto, musculoso pero no tanto como emmie, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello despeinado color cobrizo.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito Alice de repente.

_ ¿Que pasa Alice?

_ No, no, nada.- pero Alice ya estaba dando saltitos y aplaudiendo de ese modo como cuando tiene una idea.

_¿que planeas Alice?

_ Prepárense y vengan para casa, va a haber viernes de películas.

_ OK. Me cambio y vamos.- le dije yo. No tenia caso pelear con Alice.

después de pasarnos casi una hora en el video club con Emmett, ya que a nosotros nos tocaba llevar las películas, pudimos salir para la casa de Alie en el jeep de Emmett. A Rose y a Jasper les tocaban los pochochos y las golosinas y a Alice las bebidas y la casa.

Llegamos a la mansión de los Cullen y estacionamos el auto. Entonces una loca Alice salio de la casa y me bajo del auto prácticamente arrastrándome y me llevo hasta su cuarto donde se hallaba Rosalie.

_ ¿ que pasa Alice?

_ BARBIE BELLA!!!!!!!!

_ NO, NO, NO!

_SI BELLS!

_ POR FABOR ALICE NO.

_ SI Y PUNTO.

_ esta bien.

Ellas arreglaron un poco mi pelo y me maquillaron levemente. Decidieron que hoy estaba relativamente bien vestida así que me dejaron en paz después de eso.

Suerte que había decidido ponerme el chupin de jean hasta la cadera, una musculosa negra y mi campera de cuero negra que me quedaba algo apretada, con unas botinetas negras. Las botinetas y la campera me las habían comprado Alice y Rose, por eso no se quejaron.

Bajamos hacia el playroom por que allí íbamos a ver las películas. Allí se encontraba Esme y carlisle, los padres de Alice. Nos saludaron a todos con un abrazo, ya que era costumbre ir allí y nos querían como unos hijos más.

_Alice, tu hermano tubo que salir hacia Seattle por que quería comprar algo, no vuelve hasta mañana.

_OH. Que mal.- Alice me lanzo una mirada que no supe descifrar y después siguió hablando- estaba bien, vallamos a ver las pelis.

Cuando terminamos de ver las tres películas y ordenar todo, Esme y Carlisle decidieron que era muy tarde para que nos vallamos y entonces decidieron que nos quedaríamos a dormir.

La casa tenia muchas habitaciones extras, así que todos estábamos en una diferente.

Alice me presto un pijama que era un short y una remera de tirantes negra, pero como ella era una o dos tallas más chiquita que yo, me quedaba más corto y apretado.

Me levante muy temprano al día siguiente, eran como las siete de la mañana, pero yo acostumbraba ir a correr los sábados a la mañana. Por suerte Alice se había acordado y me había dejado un short también negro pero un poquito más suelto, una musculosa blanca y una campera addidas. A lo que yo me puse mis converses negras.

Baje a la cocina para agarrar una botella de agua, abrí la heladera y Salí hacia la puerta.

Cuando estaba llegando, la puerta se abrió y frente a mis ojos se encontraba Edward.

_¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto confuso pero con una sonrisa en su rostro-

_ Em, pues, es la casa de mi mejor amiga Alice y anoche me quede a dormir. ¡Dios! Que estupida fui. ¡Tú eras Edward el hermano de Alice!

_ Pues si. Vaya, tu eras la famosa Bella de la que tanto habla Alice. Si que hay coincidencias en la vida verdad.- con cada frase que decía, el se me iba acercando cada vez mas.

_ Ajaam.- ya ni mis palabras ni mis pensamientos tenían coherencia ya que sus labios se encontraban a centímetros de los míos.

_ Sabes Bella, desde que me fui de tu casa estuve deseando volverte a ver. Solo quería hacer una cosa.- la última frase ya la dijo pegado a mis labios.

_ ¿Qué querías hacer? – le pregunte en un susurro

_ Besarte. – susurro devuelta y me beso. Si creía que el primer beso había sido genial, este había sido ¡increíble! estábamos tan abstraídos en nuestra propia burbuja que no nos dimos cuenta que ya se habían levantado todos para hacer la corrida matutina, hasta que escuchamos un par de gritos ahogados.

_¡BELLA! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!?

Me separe instantáneamente de Edward para ver a mi hermano como bajaba furioso de las escaleras. Genial, ya se había puesto en plan de hermano celoso..

_ Emmy, este, yo…- ¿ahora que le diría?


End file.
